Guardian of the mask
by Crayon of a mad girl
Summary: Mystic an exiled imp. Zant didn't know she had the Majoras mask, the Twili treasure. She's a master of disguise. Twins who hate each other must stand together to save their kingdom and one true hero must stand up and save her.
1. Unheard hero

**Guardian of the mask**

**Chapter one: Unheard hero**

There have been many stories about Hyrule. This is one of them that were lost in the shadows... just like the princesses of _that_ world.

Throughout the ages, the legends have been passed down, from generation to generation, of the Twilight realm... but they are quite negative: Stories of the three criminals who were banished to that accursed realm. What's to say that the descendents are nothing like their ancestors? After Zant took over and ruled over that realm, these negative stories have become true.

I'm not what you call a great _Hylian_ but I tried my best... well, what can you expect from someone who had just lost everything? Losing my home, my family and my life...

I seeped through into Kakariko village, in the midst of the Twilight take over on Hyrule. My name is Mystic. You do not need to know details of who I am. No one really needs to know. I am just an average... Hylian... Yeah, let's go with that.

In Kakariko I could see most of Zants handiwork. Hylians were cowering in sanctuary, afraid of the Twili beasts outside. "What has Zant done?" I floated around the village. "What does he want out of all this?" I headed over to the sanctuary in this evil twilight.

Children were sat inside with some grown ups. The adults were as scared as the children, especially Barnes. He was the most frantic. A little boy spoke of a young man who would come to save them, going by the name of Link.

"How would anyone be able to save you in this perpetual twilight?" I spoke to myself as I floated down to a seat

"I know Link'll save us!" Colin screamed

Malo looked at him and huffed. Talo looked at Colin and then looked away. No one seemed to get on with Colin.

Suddenly the noises outside grew then stopped altogether. I heard a wolf and a Twili speaking to the light spirit after I heard its lamentation. I thought I heard a certain voice... but it couldn't have been her, no it can't be. A wolf fell from the roof into the middle of the room. I blended into the shadows and watched them. I was right. It was her! Midna. As the wolf fell to the ground, I saw Midna on his back. Midna is a Twili... but this wolf is obviously not one of the Twili... he has Hylian eyes. Blue Hylian eyes. And silver earrings... he can't be. He simply cannot be the hero that she was looking for? He seems too... wolf like if you ask me.

Barnes leapt up to the window, "Cripes! I don't see those black brutes anywhere... they've gotta be hiding somewhere, waitin' for their helpless little prey to come out! Then they'll feast!"

Renado calmed Talo down; "We are safe as long as we remain in here, child. Be at ease,"

"Oh yeah? I wonder if the monsters out there agree with you... they sure didn't seem impressed by my bombs! How long do you think we can hold this sanctuary against beasts that strong, huh? Once they attack it's over!" He retorted. The children were getting scared, "Remember that lady from the general store? Just one of those things attacked her and a whole gang from town went to save her! And what happened? She was already gone, and there were TWO monsters waitin'! You connectin' the dots? That means if we get attacked by them, then we'll be..."

"BARNES!" Renado yelled

Beth burst out crying then Barnes got on his knees, "Look, Renado... All I mean to say is that it's too risky here, too! Ain't you got some place we can hide?"

"There is a cellar," Renado started

Barnes scurried to him, "WHAT? You've got a cellar? Where's the entrance, man?"

"The entrance to the cellar is designed to open when all the candles have been lit..." Renado started to explain

Barnes took a lighted piece of wood and placed it in a pot

"... I... wouldn't do that," Luda stated. Barnes fell to the floor.

"When father instructed me to secure the cellar. I saw insects like the beasts outside..."

Barnes ran into a corner panting. Beth was still crying, "Don't cry Beth! It'll be ok!" Colin tried to comfort her but she turned away, "Link IS coming to save us all!" she immediately stopped crying for some reason, "... I can feel it,"

So maybe the look on that wolfs face said it all. He was the hero they were waiting for but they couldn't see him because they were all spirits of this world. It almost makes you feel sorry for this unheard hero. He maybe working so hard... but no one knows of his work behind the scenes.

I was still keeping to the shadows, so to speak, and thinking about why Midna is travelling with him... and why are his eyes blue? They're truly hero like.

Midna was saying things like "Chosen by the gods... keeps you from turning into a spirit... no one knows what you've done… don't fret over princess Zelda! She chose this state of affairs... my lonely little hero..." That's what stuck in my head- lonely little hero. W... what do I do... I have the Majoras mask and I know that Midna wants this mask, but she doesn't know how to handle this amount of power. Would she understand how to portray emotions?

After Midna and her 'Hero' jumped into the cellar, that was the last I saw of them, or so I thought...


	2. Lost

**A/N: **Sooo... what d you think so far to my new fanfic? Well... I've not been uploading as much becuase I've had my wisdom tooth pulled out... OUCH is all I can say to that . Well, hope you like this chapter. Review please! :3

**Guardian of the mask**

**Chapter two: Lost**

Making my way to the light spirit Eldin. I could see from her lamentation that the poor spirit was in pain. Midna warped to the spring and I fled the scene. The wolf handed over a vessel filled with light and the whole province was filled with sweet light, there was no twilight to be seen. As I shielded my eyes from the light and transformed myself into my Hylian disguise. When I opened my eyes, the wolf had transformed into a rather handsome Hylian in a green tunic... the green tunic that the goddesses told us of...

Eldin was speaking to the hero while Midna was hiding in his shadow. When Midna spoke to Link before she went and hid... did she really say she was after Majoras mask? She has to know that I've got it, because I was the only one who was trusted with this amount of power. Mother only left her with one piece of the fused shadow... magic slightly weaker than Majoras mask. I lightly punched the wall of sanctuary, "Even Eldin says he's chosen by the gods… he's planning on stopping Zant but Midna's using him to find my mask? I thought she'd want to find the fused shadow pieces..." I thought to myself

He turned to the sanctuary and instantly saw the children. The children's eyes lit up and they ran right to him shouting 'Link'. So this was Link? The one the children said would come and save them... if only they knew that he'd saved them from twilight. He only had smiles for the children. Renado spoke to him, "... You are the one from Ordon whom these children spoke of?" Link caught sight of me but carried on speaking to the shaman.

The children turned and noticed me. "When did you arrive?" Renado turned to me

"I came when the monsters left. Link's the one you need to thanks for them going," I smiled

"How did you know it was me?" Link looked surprised

"Ask Midna, next time she decides to pop up," I laughed and walked behind the sanctuary where no one could see and warped away from Kakariko village.

I could see it in his eyes. When he looked at me... he saw someone else... A girl he once knew, and recently lost. Looking into his eyes, I know he may have risked everything to try and find her... but she may not be with these children. What am I to do if I can't make it home? If I can't stop Midna from finding my mask, maybe killing herself. I thought she'd go after the fused shadow… but I was wrong… What does she plan to do with my mask?

Sitting by Ordon spring. Not really paying attention to any of my surroundings. I've lost everything, my home, my family and basically everything. But you don't want to hear little old me rambling on.

I slowly turned when I heard panting behind me. It was an oddly golden coloured wolf… much like Link in a way. When he caught me looking at him, he muttered some words, "Are you the maiden the legends speak of?"

I was quite bewildered by what he said but pressed on other wise, "The legends speak of a maiden? What do they describe her as?"

"If you do not know, then you should not ask. Find out for yourself... then ask," He spoke

"Who are you?" I asked

"An old warrior come to aid the one descendent of my bloodline. The one who was chosen by the gods and had turned into a wolf," He replied

"Link…" I thought aloud

"Yes, The hero of light. He will bring the realms closer than ever before and make the light world realise that the descendents are nothing like the criminals," The wolf explained

"Wait… how will he do that?" I asked once more

"I do not know. My time came and went, he is the hero of this time after all. It will all fall on his actions… Here the hero comes. You had better hide," He told me, so I hid in a little hole where Link couldn't see me.

"Why was this wolf covered in light so kind to me in a way… most people would just toss me aside? Why did he ask me if I was the maiden spoken in the legends? I was never told of a woman in the legends, apart from Zelda… And how exactly will Link bring Light and shadow closer? Who knows…" I thought to myself as I watched Link disappear.

A light began to shine from the spring. It must be Ordona. "Oh princess of the Twili, step forward," She whispered

I stepped forward, "How do you know who I am?" I asked

"I can see through your Hylian disguise and notice you are one of the Twilight princesses who were exiled. What brings you to Ordon, may I ask?" She looked at me with calm eyes

"I… I really don't know… I guess I'm going to try and keep my mask away from my sister," I frowned

"Wait… _you_ are the guardian?" Ordona asked

"Yeah… You're not going to talk to me about legends are you?" I asked

"You know?" Ordona looked at me weirdly

"Know what?" I looked confused

"About the maiden in those legends?" She thought I knew, but obviously I didn't

"That wolf told me before. I don't understand," I explained

"Oh… so you don't know that the hero and this fair maiden are never meant to be…" Ordona started

"WHAT? I don't know whom this _'fair maiden'_ is but the hero doesn't get that maiden? They're not meant to be? Well, these legends are just mean!" As I said that, Link appeared behind me and Ordona was gone.

He looked at me as though _'When did you get here?'_ "You're that girl from Kakariko. How did you know it was me who saved everyone?"

I stood up and looked at him, "Well, I know some things and others… not so much…" I turned to when Ordona was, "… but other than that… I know a fair few things," I beamed

"Riight… How did you get here?" Link asked me

"Errmm… I walked…" I lied

Link thought to how long he might've been with that other wolf and smiled, "Yeah, seems about right. Who are you?" he asked again

"…" I couldn't say my real name could I? Since Midna is hiding in his shadow… what would seem more believable? Myst? Yeah, that'd work… I hope, "My name's Myst. You're Link, right?" I asked, even though I knew his name, and patted him in his arm… but as I did that I saw a memory…

"_Epona's hurt again isn't she? You should be more careful next time, when you're jumping fences!" a blonde girl spoke as she was tending to a horse_

"_I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Link, warmly smiled… he was wearing something different from his green tunic…_

I snapped away from him.

Link looked a little confused, "Yes, my name is Link. It's nice to meet you Myst… but I've got to get going. Hope to see you again!" He ran in the direction of his village.

As he went out of sight, I heard Midna speak to him, "You do know she was lying about her name?"

"I'm sure she wasn't, she looks too nice to lie," Link said

"Right? And she said her name was Myst? Think about it. ANY Hylian in Hyrule with the name Myst?"

"It doesn't _sound_ like a Hylian name…" He supposed

"Then what does it _sound_ like?" Midna emphasised

"No idea," Link pondered

"Exactly," Midna said sarcastically, "Mystic… She was always good at making a disguise…" Midna thought out loud

"Mystic?" Link asked her

"Never mind! We've gotta get those Iron boots and calm down the Gorons remember?" Midna told him

"Oh yeah. What about the Majoras mask?" Link asked her

"We'll find the _guardian_ and _ask_ her…" Midna evilly laughed

"Her?"

"Just get going!" Midna went back into his shadow and I heard them walk away.

_So, I guess Midna's going ask me for my mask? I won't give her the mask and she knows that. What has she seriously got planned? I know she never cared for this world, but it's sorta growing on me I guess._


End file.
